


Свет и тень

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Sindefara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Collage, Gen, aesthetic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindefara/pseuds/Sindefara
Summary: Аннатар и Единое Кольцо, Келебримбор и Нэнья
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Свет и тень

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мастер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887637) by [fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020), [Siore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore). 



  
  



End file.
